Some things can't be Fixed
by shadowseries
Summary: After Voldemort is defeated, Hermione Granger finds out news that will change her life forever. Will she ever tell her problems to the new Head Boy she now has to share a dorm with? Will she tell anyone? HGDM, GWBZ, PPHP, LLRW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter One:

"You'll be careful won't you? Take your medication and not to work yourself too hard. If you get too tired or if you start hurting you'll go see Madam Pomfrey." Jean Granger stood on platform 9 ¾ with her husband and daughter.

"Mum don't worry. I'll be fine. All the professors know as well as Madam Pomfrey. There's nothing you need to worry about." Hermione Granger rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair, now tamed, flowed down her shoulders in soft curls. Head Girl badge pinned on her Hogwarts robes. A touch of makeup covered her face to hide the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Oh I know, I'm just fretting. You should get on the train." Hermione's mother embraced her gently, and turned to her father.

"Your mother is right. Be careful pumpkin. And don't forget to write as well. And try to eat more. You're losing more weight and you know that's not good." Andrew Granger hugged his daughter.

Hermione bid her parents goodbye and made her way onto the train and to the head's compartment, where she would meet the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. As if she didn't have enough to deal with, now she had to share a dorm with him for her final year at Hogwarts.

 _At least he isn't so rude anymore, after joining the Order during the war. Lets just hope he doesn't notice anything about me. Or Harry and Ron for that matter._ She thought.

When she reached the compartment, she opened it to find Draco already there, sitting and reading a book. She couldn't see the book cover. Hearing the door open, Draco looked up at Hermione.

"Hello Granger. Good summer?" he asked.

 _Odd. He's actually being nice to me._ "As well as it could be. And you? How are you holding up with your father in Azkaban?"

She didn't say it rudely. She was curious and Draco knew that, but he still slightly winced when he heard her say that.

"As well as it could be, like you said." He turned back to his book as Hermione put her luggage on the rack and sat down with her own book. The train lurched on the tracks and they were on their way to Hogwarts. Once Hermione was fully settled, Draco allowed himself to look at her.

 _She's different._ He thought. Hermione had grown into her body. She had more cures and her face was more mature. It was more than that though. She was pale and had lost a lot of weight. Bruises lined her arms, but they were from falling or bumping into things. Not abusive bruises. Draco knew what those looked like. She was so fragile that it looked like she would break.

Suddenly the compartment door opened to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley standing in the doorway. Completely ignoring Draco, they both gave Hermione a bone crushing hug at the same hug. She gave a tiny shriek of pain, pain that only Draco heard.

"Thanks for coming and saying hi 'Mione." Ron looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah. We though Malfoy here kidnapped you or something." Harry looked at Draco and nodded a greeting. The four made a truce after Draco joined the Order. They weren't exactly friends, but not enemy's either. Not anymore at least.

"Now why would I go and do that Potter? There's not a place I can really take her." He said nodding back.

"That's true. You ok 'Mione? You look pale." Ron asked, turning back to Hermione.

"Yes Ronald. Just have a little motion sickness. And you know that I hate that nickname." She sighed.

"But its so much easier to say that than Hermione. Anyway, we should get back before Luna gets worried." Hermione laughed. Ron and Luna started dating at the end of the war. She barley ever saw them apart. Harry rolled his eyes and hugged Hermione again, this time a little gentler because of her 'motion sickness'. Ron however gave her another bone crushing hug, making her gasp in pain. Then they left.

She sat down and picked up her book again, with a small smile on her face. After a moment of trying to read, Draco put his down and looked at her.

"I don't believe you." He said. At his voice, Hermione jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I don't believe that you have motion sickness. After all these years of riding the train you just say something about it. Even I know you've never had motion sickness. So what is it?"

If possible, Hermione got even paler. She looked back down at her book and didn't say anything for a minute.

"It's nothing. Just had a bug last week and hasn't left my whole system yet."

"You're a horrible liar Granger. Now, are you going to tell me the truth? It must be kinda big if you won't even tell your best friends. Considering the fact that I am going to be your roommate for the whole year, I should know what's going on with you." She started to rub her right wrist from pain of gripping the book to tightly. There was another silence that lasted five minutes.

Draco sighed and laughed softly. "It can't be that bad, Granger. It's not like your dying or anything."

A tear escaped Hermione's eye and she looked up. "Your wrong about that."

The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered. "Oh good your both here. I have some announcements for you two."

Hermione hastily wiped her eyes and forced a smile at McGonagall. "Yes Professor?"

"Well for starters, your duties. They will mostly be the same as prefect duties. Though you will be making schedules, finding Hogsmeade weekends, and this year, you will be planning a few dances. A Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day dance. For 5th years and up. As you know you will be sharing a common room and bathroom. Separate sinks of course. After the welcoming feast wait by the Great Hall doors and I will show you your dorm. I think that is everything unless you have any questions?" Hermione and Draco shook their heads. "Good. Ms. Granger I will not say anything for you but you should share some… _concerns_ with Mr. Malfoy." With that, Professor McGonagall left.

"Concerns?" Draco asked turning to Hermione, who was staring at where McGonagall was just standing. She shook from her daze and glanced at him.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go patrol the halls." With that, she left the compartment and didn't comeback until the train was almost to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two:

During the feast, Hermione could feel Draco watching her. She left the train as fast as she could when it stopped, helping first years to Hagrid and then going up to the castle. As she sat down, she had to close her eyes to try and catch her breath. The pain in her wrist moved to her feet and she was tired. Very tired.

Ron and Harry sat across the table from her, stuffing their faces with food. Disgusted, Hermione looked down at her own plate. She had put half a steak, potatoes, and three strawberries on it. So far she only ate two spoonfuls of potatoes and one strawberry. She didn't even touch her goblet of pumpkin juice.

 _I hope they don't see my eating habits._ She thought.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ginny Weasley sat next to Hermione. The two girls had gotten close over the past few years. "You have barely eaten anything and haven't drunk anything."

"I'm not that hungry." Hermione sighed, pushing her plate away.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She was the only person beside her parents and parents who knew what was going on. Hermione owled her during the summer. "Don't you even go there. You know you need to eat something."

Hermione sighed again and rubbed her right wrist. "Gin I'm fine. Just drop it."

At her tone, Ron looked up. "'Mione are you going to eat that?" He gestured to the steak.

"No Ron. Go ahead and have it." As he took the steak, Ginny huffed and glared at Hermione.

At the end of the feast, Draco and Hermione stood at the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall. When she got there, she led them to the 6th floor at a portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl holding hands.

"Here we are. You will find your belongings are already in your rooms. Your password is Amyloidosis. Goodnight."

Hermione went to bid goodnight, but did a double take. "A-Amyloidosis?"

"Indeed. Goodnight Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight Professor." Draco turned to Hermione. "What's the big deal? It's just a password."

"Oh that's where you're wrong Draco." The girl in the portrait talked for the first time. "Amyloidosis is a type of disease found by Muggles. Very deadly." She turned to Hermione, "I'm guessing he doesn't know?"

Hermione glared at the girl. "Amyloidosis." The portrait swung open and she walked in, Draco behind her.

"What did she mean 'I'm guessing he doesn't know'?" She shook her head. "Oh come on Granger. McGonagall thinks I should know. Our bloody portrait thinks I should know. Does somebody have that disease in your family?"

"Draco." Her voice was soft, pleading. She was in the center of the common room, arms wrapped around herself, and her head down. Draco could see that she was trembling, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Slowly, he walked up to her. He grasped her chin lightly in his hand, and lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. Really look. They were blood shot, and instead of her normal glowing brown, they were a dull brown. Full of fear, begging, and… pain? Her skin stuck to her bones, making her features slightly pointed. Her arms were skinny, wrapped around herself. Now that he was closer, he could tell her robes hung loosely off her body.

He remembered reading about Amyloidosis in Muggle Studies. Symptoms included easy bruising, weight loss, and irregular heartbeat. Hermione had bruises on her arms, neck and chest. Probably on her stomach too where Harry and Ron hugged her on the train. She had clearly lost weight over the summer, more than what's healthy. Her pulse on her neck would jump every few beats, under Draco's hand.

Very slowly, he reached up and brushed his hand across her cheekbone. "You have Amyloidosis." He whispered, realization dawning on him.

Something seemed to break inside Hermione. For months she wouldn't let herself cry. When she found out, she simply stood there staring of into space. No one dared say the cancer out loud again. Hearing it out loud after months, made something in her crack. A sob escaped her lips and she slumped against Draco.

He wrapped his arms around her and led her to one of the red and silver couches. Collapsing in it with her still sobbing in his chest. After a few minutes Hermione's sobs slowed and started to drift off to sleep. Before she did, she tried to move from Draco, not looking at him but he just tightened his hold on her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anybody to know."

"Who does know?" He asked, his voice soft.

"All the teachers and Madam Pomfrey, my family, my doctor, Ginny, and now you. Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. I don't even understand why everybody thinks you should know. The less people who know the better."

"You're not even going to tell Potter or Weasley?"

"And have them treat me differently? No thanks. Everybody treats me like I'm a china doll. Now that you know, you're probably going to do the same. I can't stand the looks people give me."

"What looks?"

"The looks that say they pity me and they know how I feel. They don't know how I feel."

"Then how do you feel?"

Hermione looked up at Draco. He was looking down at her, his face relaxed and listening. No trace of pity. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Like it's my fault. I know it's not, but I still feel like it. This past year I was so focused on defeating Voldemort I wasn't paying attention to my own health and I got cancer. There's always a problem. If I walk to much me feet start hurting, if I write too much my wrist starts hurting. I can't do a lot of activities because then I have a problem catching my breath. I bruise so easily, even if I just tap my arm on a wall. It's painful. I get tired so easily and I get dizzy. A lot. If I don't sit down or lean against something for a moment I pass out. Then I get more bruises and more internal problems. That's happened twice already. The mediwizards at St. Mungo's thinks if I pass out and fall down a flight of stairs I can get seriously injured. I don't even get a good night's sleep anymore."

During her whole rant, her voice got quieter and eye lids started to get heavy. Draco was lightly rubbing circles on her lower back, calming her. After a few more moments, Hermione was in a deep sleep in Draco's arms. He didn't move a muscle for fear of waking her. If she wasn't getting enough sleep she needed it.

Draco sat there for a few more minutes just watching Hermione sleep. He couldn't believe that she was sick. Very much so. She told him he didn't need to worry about her. That he didn't have to help her at all. That was not going to happen. If Ginny and he were the only students who knew, they would do everything to help her.

He gently lifted Hermione off him and layed her on the couch, pulling a blanket over her. He sat down in a chair next to the couch and pulled out a piece of parchment to write to Ginny. He'll send it to her tomorrow during breakfast. Once he finished, he layed down on the opposite couch from Hermione to keep an eye on her.


End file.
